


Till the last second

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Bomb, M/M, Panic, Pressure, rushing, threat, timer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked my Rocket blog 'What's the hottest sex you've ever had?' This was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the last second

"J-jack!" Rocket pants as sweat beads down his forehead

"jus a minute~" The hare said through a labored breath, breathing heavy as he drove himself into Rocket’s tail hole, earning a husky moan in response.

"d-don got a minute" Rocket warned, forcing words through the overflow of pleasure "nnngh, t-turn it off" He ordered bossily.

Jack grinned “ya know the rules, not till I cum” he licked his lips, leaning over Rocket’s body as he nuzzled his nose into Rocket snout “it’s not a real threat if I disable the bomb early on~” Jack cooed, grinning from ear to ear as Rocket whimpered, the red numbers blinking on Jack’s chest read a smaller number with every second, they had 15 seconds before the place went up in smoke.

"J-jack! T-turn it off!!" Rocket shivered as he felt Jack’s member hit his prostate, making his toes curl and tail sway, but his mind was to occupied with panic to really enjoy, the number went down, 13, 12, 11.. Jack could not see the numbers due to their location on his chest.

Rocket reached up to the straps on Jack’s chest, lunging for the bomb himself, which cause Jack to sit up. Taking hold of Rockets hips he grinds himself against his coon, restraining his kicking feet “Ahhh…ahh, yeah more like that” Jack tilted his head up, ears down flat in relaxation “keep goin, almost there” He egged on Rocket’s furious struggles

"Y-yer gonna get us killed!!" Rocket’s voice cracked between the panic and immense pleasure, his body had gotten incredibly tense as his life counted down in front of his eyes. 8, 7, 6

"Gah!!" Rocket yelps in surprise when hes pushed over the edge by Jack, he came onto his own stomach, leaving his body feeling light and tingly, he squirmed at the sensation, trying to prioritize his current predicament "Mmr! t-turn it off!!" He yelled, eyebrows frowwed in anger.

"tsk tsk, so selfish, I let you cum" Jack dug his claws into Rocket’s hips, forcing their connection as he savored Rockets tense body and squeezing muscles. "Ahhhh, jus relax" he purred as he pumped his cock.

Rocket was kicking his feet in Jack’s grip “I don wanna die!!” He begged, realizing what a loon he had decided to share his bed with Rocket stopped moving and cowered behind his arms as the counter got down to its last count 4, 3, 2..

Jack grinned, he bent over to kiss Rocket’s stomach, licking the cum off his belly as he waited for the realization to hit the cowering raccoon. The short ears that were pressed back against Rocket’s head began twitching until they stood, as if checking that he was still alive. “Ya didn’t think I’d really kill ya..”

Rocket moved his hands away from his eyes, looking around in confusion. Jack continued to pump silently into him, focused on Rocket’s eyes as his expression changed like a mood chart, realization, relief, embarrassment, betrayal, anger, it was that last expression that caused Jack’s heart to skip in some sick form of cruel humor. He cam hard into the other as Rocket released his claws, ready to slice Jack to ribbons.

"Ahahhaa, I can’t believe ya thought I’d blow us up!" Jack howled, finishing his last pump before he pulled his limp member from Rocket, he really didn’t want to be this close to him when he knew just how pissed off he was finding out Jack’s bomb was no more then a dud the entire time.

As Jack backed off the bed Rocket stood up, furious and red in the face “Yer gonna wish that bomb wasn’t a fake Jack!” Rocket jumped off the bed as they began their chase around the ship.


End file.
